She hasn't heard it yet
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: A song fic, Rei and Mamoru are married, but Mamoru's thoughts are elsewhere. Finished
1. She Hasn't Heard It Yet

OK this is a song fic! Jamie O'niel sings the song "SHe hasn't heard it yet"  
Um hope you enjoy it anything in ~~ are the song lyrics! Enjoy!  
~Silent Angel  
  
  
  
"Mamoru how was your day?" Rei asked touching her husbands cheek softly staring into his deep blue eyes.  
  
~She looks in his eyes, he looks away  
She chalks it up as another one of those days~  
  
He looked away hanging his coat up on the coat rack. Rei figured he had has another bad day at work, being in politics would do that to a person, she guessed.  
  
~If there's a reason he's comin' home late  
She hasn't heard it yet~  
  
Rei sat atempting to read the book in her hands but her attention was drawn away everytime a lights went by the house. Mamoru was working late again.  
  
~She warms up his dinner, but he can't eat  
She makes conversation when he doesn't speak~  
  
Finally he was home and Rei could concentrate on something other than the stupid book. "I saved you some dinner Mamoru." She starts to slid the plate into the microwave.  
  
~He shakes his head as the silence screams  
'Cause she hasn't heard it yet~  
  
Mamoru shook his head and Rei sighed, he wasn't hungry again. He usually wasn't when he came home late, she guessed it had to do with the fact that he was in politics.  
  
~If only love could cry out loud  
It'd be enough to send this old house crashin' down  
Still she'd choose to turn her head  
'Cause it's easier to deny  
Than to admit he's been tellin' her goodbye  
(No) And she hasn't heard it yet  
He tosses and turns in his easy chair  
While she's sound asleep in the bed upstairs~  
  
Mamoru moved in the chair in his study. Trying to think about anything but that angel. The angel with the soft blue eyes and the golden blonde hair. The one woman who consumed his thoughts all the time now. Everytime Rei touched him he imagined what it would be like if Tuskino Usagi would touch him. They had seen each other a couple times. A dinner here a drink there, she didn't know he was married, and he wasn't ready to offer that information. Bur everytime he came home he felt more and more guilty. He hated hurting Rei like this.  
  
~But her heart is breakin' then and there  
And she hasn't heard it yet~  
  
Rei pulled the covers up around her more to keep the cold out. SHe was sound asleep though and hadn't even realized Mamoru wasn't sleeping soundly behind her.  
  
~He leaves his ring as a souvenir  
He says so long to himself in the hallway mirror~  
  
Mamoru ran a hand through his matted black hair. It was 5 in the morning, Rei would be up any minute now. Mamoru sighed and slid the golden band off of his left hand finger setting it next to the note he had written explaning everything.  
He's just closed the door on eighteen years  
And she hasn't heard it yet  
  
~If only love could cry out loud  
It'd be enough to send this old house crashin' down  
Still she'd choose to turn her head  
'Cause it's easier to deny  
Than to admit he's been tellin' her goodbye  
(No) And she hasn't heard it yet  
Yeah, it's easier to deny  
Than to admit he's been tellin' her goodbye~  
  
"Rei-Chan are you OK?" Ami asked placing a soft hand on Rei's shoulder.  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Rei asked witha smile.  
"You're aloud to be upset Rei-Chan I'm sure its hard."  
Rei shook her head, "MAmoru will be back we have been married for 18 years he will realize his mistake and he will come back. And I will recieve him with open arms."  
  
~And she hasn't heard it yet  
No no, she hasn't heard it yet~ 


	2. Chapter 2

OK well hi everyone! I read all my reviews and you guys are so sweet! ANd since you are all so sweet I decided to add at least one more chapter to tie up any loose ends!  
  
"Rei-Chan are you OK?" Ami asked coming into Rei's apartment. She made it a habit to stop by everyday after work, Rei was always fine when she stopped by, convinced that Mamoru would be back.  
Rei came into the main hallway and to say that she looked a mess would be an understatement, her hair was uncombed and her eyes were red, puffy and swollen.  
This is the look Ami would have expected when she ahd come over 6 months ago when Rei had called to tell her that Mamoru had left.  
"Rei-Chan what's wrong?" Ami asked rushing forward.  
Rei just shook her head and handed Ami the papers she held in her hand. Ami scanned the paper quickly, a petition for "Divorce? He wants a divorce?"  
"Yes, he does. IT was delivered this morning by his lawyer. He didn't even have the nerve to bring it to me himself."  
"Let's go out to get your mind off of all this. We can deal with it in the morning."  
"I don't reall feel like it."   
But Ami didn't pay any attention to her bestfriend she was already on the phone talking to Aino Minako.  
  
"Forget him!" Kino Makoto said venomously. "He was jerk anyway!"  
"I agree." Minako added taking a sip of her wine.  
"Minako-Chan!" Another blonde woman greeted approaching the group with another following her.  
"Hi Usagi-Chan what are you doing here?" Minako asked.  
"Just getting a drink with some friends, these are my friends Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna."  
"Nice to meet you." Everyone nodded in greeting.  
Minako turned to her friends, "These are my friends Rei, Makoto and Ami."  
"Your welcome to join us." Makoto offered.  
"Thanks." Usaig said slidding in next to Rei "This place is a zoo."  
"So how do you 2 know each other?" AMi asked.  
"Minako-Chan is my cousins half-sister." Usagi replied.  
"Lydia's cousin?" Makoto asked.  
"Exactly." Minako replied.  
Usagi looked at the watch on her slim wrist, "I better go, my boyfriend's going to be here any minute."  
"Isn't that him?" Haruka asked.  
"Yup!" Usagi nodded "Mamo-Chan come over hear." Usagi waved her hands.  
"Hey Usako." Mamoru said leaning forward to kiss her neck, he stopped when he rocognized a familar blonde.  
Minako, Ami and Makoto glared at him, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna along with Usagi looked confused as tears streamed down Reis' face. she brushed the tears away quickly.  
"Hello Rei."  
"Hello Mamoru." rei responded, her voice cold.  
"Wel better go we have reservations." Usagi broke the silence. "It was nice meeting you all."  
The group echoced the same thing as they 6 of them walked away."It's really over." Not only did Rei hear those words she spoke them.  
  
OK OK I know it kinda sucked but r&r anyway please. 


	3. I'm not your girl

Rei ran her fingers quickly through her hair trying to pull as many knots as possible. She had been outside gardening and she looked horrible. Rei pulled open the door and almost gasped out loud.  
"Mamoru-San was there something you needed?" Rei asked looking around, she thought he had gotten all of his stuff, a month ago when he had come, while she was out, to pack all of his things.  
"We should probably talk." Mamoru said with his hands in his pockets he looked like a nervous schoolboy.  
"What is there left to talk about?" Rei asked dryly.  
"Usagi and I are getting married." Mamoru's were blunt but they cut into Rei like a million swords.  
Rei nodded though, "I wish you better luck then we had."  
"My psychiatrist thinks I should talk to you. He thinks I need to work our relationship out before I start in on another one."  
"You're going to a psychiatrist?" Rei asked arching an eyebrow.  
Mamoru shrugged.  
"What are we supposed to say?" Rei asked her words cold, "Usagi's a nice girl I'm sure you will be happy." Rei sighed, "Fine come in."  
Rei moved aside but the hallway was narrow and the two shuffled to get around each other. Both stopped, Rei looking into Mamoru's eyes and he into hers.  
  
~Felt so right for awhile, almost really believed   
I could stay here forever, my heart could be free   
Oh I wish it were that easy but it's never been for me   
I'm not your girl~  
  
Rei felt lost in those eyes. The eyes that she had fallen in love with almost 20 years ago. For a second it was like the first time they had ever met. They had been in the same position before, she had been doing an article for the newspaper she work for in his office building and she had stood next to him in a crowded elevator. More than anything Rei wanted her life to go back to that time, when she was so happy, so carefree.  
  
~Feels so warm and so safe here, now don't get me wrong   
But it's selfish to stay here, I'd be leading you on   
Maybe someone else can give you what you really really want   
But I'm not your girl~  
  
More than anything now Rei wanted to shout "No! Don't marry her! Stay here with me! Are you really going to throw 18 years away?" But she didn't. It would have been selfish.  
  
~They say people change I wish it were true   
It's something I've tried so hard to do~  
  
A part of Rei wanted Mamoru to change is mind all on his own, to realize that he really loved her and only her. But the other part wanted Rei to change, she wanted to become stronger to be able to change for the better. Not be so dependent on anyone.  
  
~Now I can't explain why right seems so wrong   
And I keep hearing the same old song   
I'm not your girl   
I'm not your girl~  
  
Everyone had always said Rei and Mamoru were the right couple that they would be together forever. But something that had seemed so right a year ago seemed wrong somehow now. Like it had all been a lie, their marriage seemed to have been based on a lie.   
  
~See I've been here before, left a good thing behind   
Can't see where I'm going, maybe love's really blind   
And I'm so afraid to lose the one who was so hard to find   
But I'm not your girl~  
  
Rei knew letting Mamoru go could be the worst thing she ever would do. But she realized that maybe he wasn't the one and she was clinging to the familiar.  
  
~They say people change I wish it were true   
It's something I've tried so hard to do   
Now I can't explain why right seems so wrong   
And I keep hearing the same old song   
I'm not your girl   
I'm not your girl~  
  
Words weren't need Rei and Mamoru's eyes spoke volumes and Mamoru turned to leave. "Thank you Rei?"  
"For what?" Rei asked quietly.  
"For letting us go."  
Mamoru kissed Rei softly on the temple before walking out of her life for the last time.  
  
~One day I'll come back here, and I'll knock on your door   
She'll be sweet when she answers, and I'll know for sure   
That life is never easy in my complicated world   
I'm not your girl...~  
  
Rei took a deep breath, she had heard Mamoru and Usagi had gotten back from the their honeymoon.   
"Rei-Chan!" Usagi greeted warmly hugging Rei. "How are you I haven't' seen you in ages."   
Rei smiled and nodded, Usagi was so sweet. She knew about Rei and Mamoru being married, obviously, now. But it hadn't changed the warm greeting she gave to Rei.  
"How have you been?" Usagi as motioning Rei to sit down on the couch.  
"Good. I can't stay long." Rei said not sitting.  
"I understand. Were you looking for Mamoru?" Usagi asked.  
"No." Rei shook her head "I came to see you."  
"Me?" Usagi's blue eyes showed surprise.  
"Yes. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you and Mamoru. And I'm moving on with my life."  
"I'm so happy for you." Usagi exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
"I better go." Rei said turning to go.  
"We should get together for lunch something."  
This time it was Rei's turn to turn surprised, but she smiled at the genuine look on Usagi's face "Call me and we can make plans."  
Usagi nodded and Rei walked out of the apartment feeling lighter than she had in months.  



End file.
